You Always Held it in
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Luffy suddenly enters Nami's room, grabs her, and throws her on the bed! Along with Luffy sleeping right next to her! What will happen in that rather..warm bed? Rated K : For suggestive themes. Warning: SPOILERS! If you haven't seen the Marineford arc yet, then DON'T read this fic! You've been warned!


OI means other information.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(In Nami's room) (OI: November 20, 2013; Time: 9:16 p.m.)

Nami rested against the side of her bed, reading a very enthralling book about navigating through the Grand Line. Her eyes would sparkle from time to time after finishing a chapter. Apparently, the characters in the book were very similar to the Straw Hat crew, except not as crazy. She laughed a bit when she finished the eighth chapter; Seems that the captain in the story ate all of the navigator's food.

"Hah..just like Luffy and me." Nami said, smiling. "Except, I would of punched him in the face if he took my food."

She then closed her book, slightly tired from the long read, and walked up to her tiny bookshelf. She tried to put the book back in the bookshelf, but she accidentally dropped her book on the floor. Her arm quickly stretched out to retrieve the book, and she felt something else underneath her fingertips.

"Huh?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she knelt down to see what else was there. It seemed to be a book that was buried under the bookshelf, her eyes glazed over at it, intrigued. Of course, she couldn't help but look inside.

"Ah! That's me!" Nami spouted as she saw looked inside the book.

It wasn't just an ordinary book. It was her childhood pictures! She must of hid it there and forgot that she put it there. Her fingers fiddled around with the page, wanting to see more pictures. Just a few more..

Her eyes lit up when she saw a picture of her and Nojiko, trying to behave for the picture, and the very next picture was them fighting and pulling each other's hair.

"Heh.." Nami giggled silently as she continued to skim through the pictures.

It was like she was walking through memory lane..

Suddenly, her door opened, making her scurry to put the book back. Of course..one of her crew mates had to ruin her trip to memory lane..of course.

"Luffy?" Nami called, noticing a few strands of spiky black hair pop out from the door.

"Yeah..it's me." Luffy answered, now entering the room.

"You're not supposed to just come in my room without asking!" Nami fumed, now standing up to approach the boy.

But, with further examination, she noticed a blanket hanging from Luffy's hand. Luffy realized Nami's eyes were now on the blanket and he gripped firmly onto it.

"What is it?" Nami questioned, her eyes switching from the blanket and back to Luffy.

Luffy didn't answer, in fact, all he did was pick up the navigator and throw her on the bed.

"Luffy! What is up with you!?" Nami queried, angry by her captain's actions.

He was silent, but it was like he answered her when he threw the blanket on her and laid next to her. Nami blushed intensely. They were laying, side by side, their breath exchanged, and now Luffy's arms were thrown over her shoulders.

"L-L-Luffy, what's the meaning of this?" Nami stuttered, her face burning red.

Nami mentally face-palmed herself. Luffy actually fell asleep in the middle of this embarrassing crisis! So..she guessed that he had no perverted intentions, but since he was asleep. She gently started to remove his arms from her, until..those words came from Luffy's mouth.

"Ace...don't go.." Luffy whimpered through his sleep.

Nami froze in place. Luffy was talking about Ace..

"This blanket...I can..keep it?" Luffy asked, still sleeping.

Nami listened closely, it was like listening to a sorrowful story. Though, it was a true story, and even coming from her captains mouth.

"But..who will comfort me when it thunders?" Luffy questioned, still sleeping, but oddly, tears began to show themselves on Luffy's cheeks.

"Thunders?" Nami queried to herself and looked to the closes window.

It was..thundering.

"It's so cold without you.." Luffy stated, still in a deep sleep.

Nami actually allowed herself to cry. Luffy was still hurting from his brother's death; A true wound that will never heal..

Nami then quickly removed the boy's arms off of her and rushed to put her childhood book back. Her heart stopped when she heard the next words come from Luffy's mouth.

"What is that?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the left.

Of course Luffy had to wake up now! Of all the times...

"Ah...this? It's..it's.." Nami tried to reply, but didn't want to tell the content.

This book was like her soul. A soul that couldn't unveil her true pain; The pain of losing a loved one.

Nami flinched. A hand placed itself on her right shoulder as a head peered to the left.

"Is that you, Nami?" Luffy questioned, noticing the similar appearance of the little girl in the picture and Nami.

"Hahh..yes.." Nami answered, finally admitting.

"Wow. You look so cute in this picture!" Luffy admired and then looked straight at Nami. "What happened?"

_WHAM!_ Luffy should've seen it coming.

"Ow.." Luffy whimpered as he rubbed his newest wound.

"You're so annoying.." Nami muttered, upset by Luffy's teasing.

"Ahh..sorry." Luffy apologized and then looked curiously at the book. "Can I see more pictures?"

"Why? So you can tease me more?" Nami asked, still angry.

"Come on..please." Luffy begged, giving her the puppy eyes.

"That doesn't work on me..anymore." Nami rejected, shutting the book in defiance.

"What if I show you a picture of me when I was a kid?" Luffy asked, getting a curious look from Nami.

"Fine. But only because I want to see your picture." Nami replied, and showed Luffy more pictures. "Now you."

"Hahh..okay." Luffy sighed and then showed her a rather blurry picture of him picking his nose.

"Wahh..you picked your nose even then! Haha..you look so cute though..what happened?" Nami teased, getting a narrowed glare from Luffy. "Ah, just teasing. But..what's with the bunny ears on the top of your head? I see nobody else in the picture."

"Oh, Ace was hiding behind me and did the bunny ears thing to me." Luffy answered, smiling warmly. "And of course, I did it back."

"Heh..sounds like you guys had a great childhood." Nami stated, trying to make sure Luffy wouldn't cry.

"Y-yeah.." Luffy stuttered and sniffled real quick. "Well, I'm going to go, sorry for the sudden intrusion."

"Wait!" Nami shouted, gripping onto Luffy's leg. "Stay."

"Huh?!" Luffy asked, shocked.

"Don't go.." Nami replied, seeing a look of pain cross Luffy's usually happy face.

Luffy remembered those words. He said that right before Ace..well..went away...

"Can you sleep with me? It's thundering..and I'm scared.." Nami requested, though did it for Luffy's sake.

Luffy's eyes widened. It was like Nami was him for a split second. His body shook and shivered, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"My heart..it hurts so much.." Luffy sobbed and went to hug Nami tightly.

"Let it out, captain..let it all out..." Nami comforted, hearing more and more painful cries emit from her captain.

Nami let tears fall from her eyes as well. Luffy..he helped all of us through the most painful times in our lives, but we didn't even seem to notice that he was hurting as well. He was holding in all of the anguish.

_"Captain..you've always forced yourself through the day, haven't you?" Nami thought and hugged the captain tightly.  
_

* * *

A/N: Yes, very cheesy and rushed, I know, I know. But I was bored and decided to write this story while writing my chapter stories. Plus, I thought using a NaLu romance fic and adding Ace anguish, would make the story pop.

Ehh, I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
